KimuraSensei's Field Day
by Kernkraft Koenig
Summary: I wrote a conclusion to the field day fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daiyoh.

Author's Notes: I have never attempted such a venture before. In my opinion, minor characters present the most fertile possibilities for fanfiction because they are least encumbered by the canon.

-------------------

The air is crisp and cool, the bold, immaculate sky stretches ever onward, and the crowds rustle in anticipation. The sports festival must be the best day of the year. Actually, I think it would be second best, next to the first day of Miss Kurosawa's pool lessons.

Sports Festival is a lesson itself under the guise of entertainment. An important comment is made with the merging of a day of festive, physical games at the site of a solemn site of mental cultivation. It reflects a declaration is the Hellenistic writings… What was it…? "_Mens sana in corpore--- sano"._ The human form is indeed a work of beauty.

Such beauty is transfigured in form of nubile females! Taught thighs… pert breasts…. Supple buttocks..

"Now a few words from the director," a voice from the speakers blares. I trudge to the lectern and looked at the audience.

"Well, I uh…"

I pause before the impatience of audience, my thoughts dispersed by the sudden distraction. What should I say this time? All these competitions consist of is sound and fury, especially from Miss Yukari, who seems to find some reason for an outburst on a daily basis. A meaningless speech for an entertaining excursion. I inhale, thinking of a way to commence the games rapidly.

"First Place!"

Brief, passionate, and pertinent; a perfect speech! My heart pounds as the alluring girls run and jump and sweat. Eventually, the scores are tabulated. I go over to the victorious team and offer them congratulations.

"Woo Hoo!"

They departed promptly. They must have had something of importance to do. Turning away from the girls, I head to the folk dance, eager to touch dozens of elegant female hands…


	2. Chapter 2

I pass the corner of the building, keeping a distance from Yukari and Minamo, who were bantering about juice or money or something with their usual disconcerting vigor and I take my place in the circles forming on the front yard. A girl with long dark hair and inordinately long legs stands beside me as the music starts. A relaxing promenade to end a strenuous day of activities, the American styled dance commences as usual. Near the end, something catches my attention. Kaorin, the final dance partner, easily the most beautiful of the group, appears uneasy for some reason. I doubt I'm the source of her disquietude; I'm so well liked by my students that at least once I heard them applauding me after a particularly insightful class. Perhaps she dislikes all men? Maybe a man inflicted some kind of traumatic pain on her in the past. That's it. I don't know what that villain did to her in the past, but I will be an example that loving, caring men exist in this world too! What's going on? The dance must have ended during my moment of contemplation. I stop dancing and take my lunchbox. Near the parking lot, I adjust the straps on my helmet and ride home with haste. This neighborhood is absolutely resplendent with its quirks and inhabitants: the strangely dented roof, that large idiosyncratic cat, the ashen stray cat that lounges on the same brick wall, a palatial house where a big white sheepdog faithfully awaits his master. My house is on the same block as this one: not quite as luxurious as the others, but my family seems to enjoy it. Flower gardens that we erected decorate its perimeter. I put my bike away in the garage and walk through the door at the usual moment.

As soon as I enter, I passed the box to my right. My heart nearly stopped as it fell on the floor. My eyes travel to the clock; something is awry. My wife likes to take my coat and lunchbox every day after work, but now she's absent. Dinner isn't cooking. I feel my breath accelerating as I search through the house. My wife and daughter are missing! They must have been kidnapped!

The door was nearly torn off its hinges as I look for clues outside. Perhaps that girl over there saw something. I run towards the small girl, waving my arms to get her attention. "Hey!"

"Chiyo! Come here!" I recognize the cute prodigy as I approached. She squeals and retreats inside her house. Mr. Tadakichi territorially poises himself at the edge of her front lawn and barks incessantly. I back off, averting the ire of a creature that weighs about as much as I do. On my own lawn, I realize that a detective might be able to find my wife and daughter. As I was going to the telephone, I heard something rustle in the backyard. I grab a fireplace poker and spring out the door.

"En Gard!" I shout, assuming a kendo stance.

"AI!" a gasp escapes my lips as something wraps around my legs. I drop the poker in alarm

"Happy Birthday, daddy," my daughter was hugging me. She was dressed in a single piece swimsuit. I give her an affectionate squeeze and sigh at the visage of my wife. She was standing next to a newly installed pool in a bikini, looking almost exactly as she did in high school.

"You're always looking at swimming pools, so we got you one for yourself. Happy birthday, honey." She scans my face for my opinion.

Smiling widely, I tear off my clothing, revealing a swimsuit underneath the drab school attire. "You know… I've got pool water running through my veins. Whoo-Hoo!" I leap off the diving board and do a cannonball, splashing everyone in the vicinity.

The End


End file.
